


Morning Frenzy

by meshiin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One-sided pining, a little ong centric, idk man i typed this at 11 PM, maybe???, now you know who my bias is correct, ong is pining a little too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshiin/pseuds/meshiin
Summary: Seongwoo now wishes that Heaven would send him an angel or fairy godmother to open the damn door. Or a demon, since they probably would radiates hell fire because any type of fire that could bring warmth would be nice.Seongwoo is losing his mind.[Aka, Seongwoo got locked outside in a very cold weather]





	Morning Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hitsujisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitsujisan/gifts).



Ong Seongwoo stand in front of the building entrance, rubbing his hands together with occasionally blowing it, trying to kept them warm. It was a nice December morning, snow is piling beautifully and the weather is minus 10 degrees celcius for Heaven’s sakes. He could murder someone for warmth actually.

Why didn’t he went inside the building you ask? Well, here’s an elaboration of why.

Seongwoo finished his report which was due today, finished it at 5 PM after staying up all night. He was fucking relieved to finally be free, decided to uploaded his file to the cloud service on internet (he wouldn’t want the tragedy of his Civil Reports, 10-pages long to be repeated once again), and threw himself to the bed.

Sadly, Seongwoo couldn’t sleep.

He threw himself to both sides, watches boring youtube videos on his phone, listened to some ASMR videos that usually lulls people to sleep, counting sheeps? No. None helps him. He couldn’t sleep and the class with the report due is at 8 AM.

It’s already 6.30 AM and as much as Seongwoo wanted to stay inside his warm room, engulfed in his warm and fluffy blanket, he couldn’t. He blamed a certain Kang Daniel for dragging him to a movie and made him missed his classes all day, thus spent his last class quota absent on the movie (well, he didn’t regretted watching the movie, Seongwoo had been singing the OST for days while showering). If he slept in on today’s class, he will not pass the class and Seongwoo doesn’t want another failing class.

He had to suck it up and made his way to the bathroom. He washed his face, brushes his teeth, grabbed a milk and a bread and exited his apartment.

Meanwhile, he found himself forgetting his student ID, which was required if he wanted to entered the building and here he is, leaning to a wall with so many attempts trying to keep him warm.

“Well, shit” Seongwoo spoke, ignoring the cold breath.

What a great way to start a day. No coffee after 7 AM, got locked outside the building with probability of getting freeze to death, and Seongwoo now wishes that Heaven would send him an angel or fairy godmother to open the damn door. Or a demon, since they probably would radiates hell fire because any type of fire that could bring warmth would be nice.

Seongwoo is losing his mind.

“You okay there, buddy?” A voice resounded as Seongwoo quickly spun his body and found a man, around his age, was standing behind him. The man was wearing a long brown coat, a muffler that covers his mouth, while his hands on the coat pockets. Seongwoo couldn’t comprehend who that man was but he immediately shook his head,

“Funny thing. I left my student ID card in my room and it’s a huge pain to walk back to my room and bring it here. Can you perhaps, open the door? So I can get inside too? Please?” Seongwoo pleaded at the man, laughing slightly.

The man lets out a whole-heartedly laugh (it sounded sweet, melodic and very beautiful, Seongwoo might added so it’s hard for him to get irritated by that voice) as he walked past Seongwoo with his ID card on his hand. Sadly, no matter how hard Seongwoo squinted his eyes, he couldn’t read the name on the said ID card.

“Sorry to hear that, this is my building too so sure! I can let you in.”

The man tap his student ID card on the reader near the entrance door and the door swung opened. The male held the door to let Seongwoo in, his eyes scrunch into tiny crescent-moon like and Seongwoo could easily tell that he was smiling from ear to ear. Don’t ask him how did he knew, he just knew.

“You saved my life, thank you so much.” Seongwoo said as he stand next to the heater that was located near the entrance, warming his body. The man nodded simply and took off the muffler that was covering his mouth and that was when Seongwoo realized, Heaven answered his prayers by sending an angel for him to opened the damn door.

The said “angel’”s name is _Hwang Minhyun_.

Seongwoo felt his entire insides stopped working.

-

Hwang Minhyun. The most charismatic, sweet and handsome person (Seongwoo usually rates himself as the most handsome man in the campus but he had to give this guy some credits) in the Economy & Business major. Everyone love him. Professors, students, even the canteen lady loves Hwang Minhyun who always says ‘thank you’ and ‘have a nice day’ every time she gave him his order. 

Here’s a secret, Ong Seongwoo has been whipped for Hwang Minhyun since the very first day he laid his eyes on him but well, that’s everyone who laid eyes on Hwang Minhyun.

He couldn’t possibly forget their first encounter. Seongwoo was a mess after staying up until 4 AM as a freshman, a wholely new experience for him. He was sitting on a bench overlooking the campus’s park after submitting his report to his professor, only to find he was 2 minutes late and the professor almost did not want to accepted his report. Seongwoo had to negotiate for 20 minutes until the professor looked at him with pity and decided to accept his report.

Seongwoo wanted to cry. He’s very exhausted, starving, sleep-deprived and he wanted to cry.

It was at this crucial moment when he remembered a coffee and a sandwich was extended to him, none other by the Hwang Minhyun himself.

“I, uh. You looked like you need it.” Minhyun said with a slight smile. “Don’t worry, I don’t, uh, poisoned, drugged it or anything. It’s safe.”

Seongwoo accepted it, feeling like his faith on humanity has restored while a sense of relief was seen on Minhyun’s face.

“Hang in there, buddy.” Minhyun said, a smile of encouragement was seen before he left Seongwoo to stare at the coffee and sandwich that was given to him and felt his heart was squeezed a little. After that, Seongwoo immediately contacted Daniel and explained that he may or may not fell for a person at the first sight. He also interrogated Jisung to tell the identity of his savior.

Yet, he didn’t dare to make a move after learning his savior’s name, because you know, Hwang Minhyun was already famous as a freshman and everyone have had their share of crush or pining for him and that made Seongwoo felt small (and another possibility that maybe Seongwoo was trying too much to survive in this depth of hell name university, thus didn’t have time to think about his sad love life).

It’s even more frustrating (or sad?) that both Seongwoo and Minhyun shared the same major and their buildings departments are just next to each other. Seongwoo was in the Management department while Minhyun was in the business department.

He remembered his friends, Jisung, Sungwoon, Daniel and Jaehwan, who laughed at his reactions every time Seongwoo caught a glimpse of Minhyun walking down the hall or in the cafetaria, how their comment usually consisted of, _you are so whipped_ or _just fucking talk to him already_. He could heard their laughing (and Seongwoo HATES their laughs, especially Jaehwan and Sungwoon’s) at the back at his head. Such supportive friends that Ong Seongwoo have indeed.

“No problem.. Ong Seongwoo, right?” Seongwoo returned to reality when he heard Minhyun’s voice. He looked at Minhyun who smiled as the latter folded his muffler and stuffed it inside his coat. Seongwoo almost lets out a small noise after realizing that his name came out from Minhyun’s lips. Luckily, he immediately composed himself and smiled back,

“Yeah. Hwang Minhyun, right?” Seongwoo asked back, trying to compose himself (he probably raised his voice a little high at the end of the sentences), to which Minhyun responded by nodding. “I didn’t know business department uses this building too. What happened with building next door?” Seongwoo asked.

“Mr. Kim decides to move his class to this building since it’s closer to the university entrance. It’s probably so he wouldn’t freeze on his way here.”  Minhyun answere, checking his watch on his wrist and made an apologetic expression to the male in front of him.

“Hey, sorry. I gotta go run. Mr. Kim would kill me if I show up late. I’ll see you around?”

Seongwoo heart sank, he really wanted to talk more with Minhyun and learn more about the person he’s head over heels with. Before his brain could process anything, his mouth opened, “Do you want to go for lunch with me later?” He asked, in which Seongwoo almost cursed to himself.

Minhyun stopped his tracks and stare at Seongwoo who’s trying to find words inside his messed up brain, “I mean, I had to thank you for letting me in earlier. Also I had some waay too much extra cash on my cafetaria account, might as well use it before vacation, right? It’ll disappear into the uni’s money anyway” Seongwoo said in a pretty quick way, he’s thankful that his words came out pretty understandable even though he’s currently screaming inside.

To his surprise, Minhyun smiled again and nodded, “Sure. Cafetaria at 1 PM?” Minhyun asked.

“Cool. See you later.” Seongwoo nodded and waved his hand at Minhyun who waved back. After making sure the male was out from his sight, Seongwoo dropped his body to the ground, his knees felt very weak suddenly, heart beating fast and he was covering his reddened face with his two hands.

_I Finally Score A Lunch Date with Hwang Minhyun! HOLY FUCKING SHH_

**Author's Note:**

> i don't write onghwang that often but i did threw google on fire when looking for this prompt and when i read it i just... had to... onGHWANG, like that
> 
> Update : i was academically drunk while writing this i had 2 reports and i had one to submit tomorrow but i havent touched it lmao
> 
> this entire fanfic is dedicated to hitsujisan who has been a great best friend since est. i know no shit about korean culture, Happy birthday you little bitch I love you <3


End file.
